Hiiiiiiii! ¦ Kirby's Adventure 1
Jared wants to play Kirby's Adventure, where he attempts to find all the secrets. Synopsis Jared is playing Kirby's Adventure for no reason apart from the fact that he wanted to play Kirby! Jared thought that this was Kirby's first game for a long time. Jared was confused as to why Kirby didn't have any powers in the first game. Jared's favorite Kirby game is Kirby Super Star. Jared wants to use the crash power. Jared took a long time to find a secret early on in the game and shows where it was. He found it on his own as a kid. Jared likes the sword powerup. Jared dies as he talks about the UFO power. Jared goes to the museum and gets the sword. The museum is full of living creatures who can't go home and are there for Kirby to eat! Jared discusses how all the power ups work. Jared is given candy to get the hyper ability. Jared is confused by an enemy that sometimes gives out candy. Jared fights Wispy Woods. He wants to give tips for the boss, but beats him before he can say anything. Jared found the cutscenes hilarious as a kid. Jared accidentally inhales two abilities at once, and gets his old freeze ability back. Jared can't remember the Wii U Kirby game. Jared fights a giant tire, before using the wheel to easy mode through the stage. Jared finds a secret that he can't get to with his sword. He has ruined his run already! He misses another one moments later! Jared fights the candy enemy's minions. Jared forgets the remake of this game. Jared is angry at himself for not even being able to get to the top of the clouds in the bonus level. Jared defeats a clock to get the Mike ability. Jared tries to say the words that Kirby says in Kirby Super Star. Jared keeps on screwing up, and has to use the wheel. Jared shows a secret door. He tries to capture two enemies for the mix. It doesn't work. Jared decides to spam fireball instead. Jared fights the painter boss at the end of level 2. Jared gets attacked by a random parasol, before fighting another clock. Kirby screams with his mike ability. Jared shows a secret switch. Jared swallows both his power up and a tomato. Jared used to think of the laser ability to be like a kamekameha. Jared messes up throwing his ability at a giant tire. Jared fights Bugsy. Jared can't get the timing right in the bonus level. Jared discusses the Back Drop ability. Jared reaches the top of the bonus level, and wants the UFO that he sees. Kirby takes a warp star as Jared talks through the story. Jared struggles to fight some minions and is done to a single hit. He jumps straight into a spike enemy and dies. Jared plays Quick Draw. Jared loses on Dedede, and gets a 1up. Jared sings as he has hyper. Jared defeats a gorilla boss. Jared realizes that he should have used laser in a small tunnel. Jared reaches a switch. Jared loses his power up twice on the same sword enemy. The game freezes momentarily, before starting again. Jared keeps on going as if nothing happened. Jared shows the Light power. Jared almost makes it to the 1 in the bonus level. Jared heads to the sun and moon boss and destroys them. Jared has reached the fourth level. "Oh hey there! I'm sword guy. And I've been trapped in this museum my entire life, unable to move. And the only thing that's kept me sane all these years is... these awesome videos! Oh I think someone is coming in! Oh god no! It's Kirby!!!" Category:Kirby's Adventure Category:Videos